Pokemon: Changes
by The Solution
Summary: Four teenagers from four completely different backgrounds are thrown together in a new adventure as amateur Pokemon trainers. However, will they take to each other and will their own personal struggles shape their new lives on the road. A story build on friendship, trust, fear, romance and adventure.


**Changes**

_This is a story about 4 kids unknown to each other and unknown to what their lives as Pokemon trainers hold. As they develop, so will their friendships and this friendship will shape their destiny…_

Connor woke to the sound of his alarm. He opened his eyes, sat up and stretched to turn it off. It read 6:00am. After giving himself a few moments for his eyes to adjust, he smiled.

Today was the day he would receive his first Pokemon. His life would begin in the next few hours and he was so excited that sleeping the night before had been incredibly difficult. Eventually of course, the weight of his eyes had succeeded in sending him in to a short but deep sleep.

He climbed out of bed, opened his bedroom door and ran across the hallway to his bathroom. After reliving himself, he studied himself in the mirror. His black hair was long on top and naturally messy so there wasn't anything that needed changing, though he ruffled it anyway. The silver streak in his hair was always going to be visible so he let it fall from the top of his head down across the right side of his face. Smiling again he brushed his teeth and ran back to his bedroom where he climbed in to the outfit he has picked out especially for today.

It consisted of a plain white shirt with a black jacket unzipped over the top. This matched well with his dark jeans which he let sag and finally white pumps with black laces.

Taking one last look at himself in the mirror, he adjusted his jacket, picked up his pre made ruck sack which consisted of spare clothes, toiletries and cash before standing at his bedroom door and taking on last look at his room.

Afterwards, he went downstairs and immediately noticed the smell of pancakes halfway down. His mum must have made special effort to cook for him for the last time before he would have to fend for himself.

Jumping the last few steps, he dumped his pack next to the door and took the hallway to the kitchen which was open in front of him.

His mum smiled at him: "Morning Connor. I won't ask how you are as I can see it plain as day across your face."

Connor laughed. "Morning mum. I'm not sure what you mean; what his happening today?"

"Look at you Connor, 16 years old and starting out on an adventure. It makes me so proud to see you so happy and full of ambition." Her smiled faded. "If only your dad was here to…"

Connor and his mum lived together and had done for 11 years. His father had been part of the Pokemon Special Police Force (PSPF) and had taken an assignment to track down a famous criminal who captured Pokemon and drained their energy using a special device. The reason was unclear but after a special lead has been sought; his dad along with another agent had undertaken the mission to bring him to justice. It had been organised as a matter of urgency and there was not much time to say their goodbyes.

The first few days had been full of anxious waiting and this had become more difficult as the days turned in to weeks. There was no time frame for the mission and so the only thing they could do was wait.

Weeks then turned to months and months slowly turned to years. His mum had become more and more withdrawn over time and although Connor was too young to understand at first, he could "feel" his Mother's pain.

Connor's smile turned in to a frown. "Mum, I will make you proud. We don't know what happened to dad but I _will_ find out what happened and bring you some comfort."

This was one of Connor's two ultimate goals: To become a Pokemon Master and to find out what had happened to his Dad. The Pokemon criminal had never been found and no news had turned up in the 11 years since.

After Connor sat down, his Mother dished out his breakfast and sat next to him as he gulped down pancakes with sugar and chocolate sauce. They went down well with a glass of fresh orange juice. They both chatted for a short while about how Connor would stay in contact and visit as often as he could.

After breakfast and after the talking had come to a conclusion, Connor and his mum embraced in one final hug before it was time for him to go. He picked up his rucksack opened the front door and let the sunlight hug him before stepping out.

This was it. This was the start of his adventure. He would have to fend for himself now and the thought of that made his stomach jump. It didn't deter him however and he set off at a brisk pace towards the lab.

Pallet town was the same as it always had been. The only monumental thing that had changed was that there was a statue of a famous trainer that stood erected in the middle of a small park. Connor went to it and read the metal plate that stood engraved on the base.

"Ash Ketchum, Pallet Town's finest" Connor smiled before moving on.

After reaching the lab, he took a deep breath and walked in through the automatic glass shutters that surrendered before him as he got close.

Inside were two lab assistants sitting at their desks typing furiously as their eyes burned into the screen. They noticed Connor as he walked in and smiled. He smiled back at them.

Walking forward he noticed that someone else was in the lab besides the two assistants and the professor he could see up ahead. As he carried on, he noticed that it was a girl who looked his age.

She had long blond shoulder length hair and was wearing a leather jacket accompanied by dark jeans similar to his own. As he got closer, she turned around and he noticed her dark green eyes and freckles that dotted her face. Connor didn't recognise the girl but realised that he didn't socialise enough to judge whether or not she was from the same town as he was.

She looked at him expressionless and rolled her eyes before sighing and turning back to the Professor.

"Finally, the kid is here. Please can we get started before I break down from all this waiting."

The professor studied Connor as he took his place next to the girl. Professor Acorn was from the same bloodline as Professor Oak had been. As time had passed and generations had come and gone, the inheritance had passed on to him. He was a lookalike to Professor Oak minus the wrinkles and minus the greying hair. Prof. Acorn's hair was a lot lighter than his predecessor although eventually he knew no one would be able to tell them apart except for the years that defined them.

Connor knew Acorn as well as anyone in Pallet town did as he would always visit the families of those who resided there.

"Hello Connor, nice to see you here. I trust you are prepared for your new adventure."

Turning his attention away from the girl, Connor smiled at the Professor. "Yes sir."

"Good, now let's not waste any time. Kate here seems quite keen to get going." He gave her a wary smile.

"Professor, I've been waiting for this moment for as long as I can remember. At this rate, I'll be as old as you before I pick my Pokmon."

The Professor chuckled. "Come on then Kate, since you are so eager, I'll let you choose first."

Kate smiled and walked up to the briefcase that stood open on the table next to where the Processor was standing. Connor couldn't see what she was doing from where he was standing but she didn't take long to establish what Pokemon she wanted. Before long, she had picked up a Pokeball and turned back to face the Professor.

"Professor, I have chosen Charmander as my companion. If you don't mind, could I have my Pokedex so that I can be on my way?"

The professor looked at her. "Let Connor choose his Pokemon first." He turned around to face him. "Connor, if you step up here."

Connor moved towards the briefcase on the table and looked at the two remaining Pokeballs. Now his adventure really begun.

**I'm leaving this here so that I can get into a bit of action next time. Please let me know what you guys think. Sorry I'm so rusty, I haven't written in a long time!**


End file.
